The Girl Replying Me
by Ruki Heartilly
Summary: YAY!! Last chapter is finally up!! ITz a little bad I must admit but still please R&R!!!!Arigato!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer's Note: CCS does not belong to me

Disclaimer's Note: CCS does not belong to me.Period.

Konnichiwa, this is my second fic!

I have decided, that I work on 3 fics at the same time! So ppl hu r reading, plz don't get mixed up with them.

The Girl Replying Me 

By: Spring's Seranade

Ring, Ring 

_ _

16 year-old Tomoyo picked up the phone.

"Moshimoshi, Tomoyo speaking."

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo! Great news! I got a labtop!"

"Well, about time! Everyone's got one except you so far Sakura!"

"Don't tease Tomoyo! It costs money! Anyways, I got an email address!"

"What is it? Wait, let me get a pen and notepad first."

Tomoyo ran off to get them.

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"[Sakurapetals@bishojo.com][1]"

"'Kay, cool name. Hey wait a minute…isn't that the same site _I _got my email address from?"

"Yep, now tell me what's yours"

"Copycat.."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing. Mine is [cardcaptorz@bishoujo.com][2]."

"…'Kay…Got that! Okay, I have to go now email ya later!"

"Sayonara!"

Sakura hung up and ran to her room to go get her labtop.

Spring's Seranade:Sorry for the email names…LOOK it's hard to come up with good names 'KAY?!?!?!?!?!?Stay tuned…= p to lazy to give previews!Don't worry minna, that's just the prolouge. 

   [1]: mailto:Sakurapetals@bishojo.com
   [2]: mailto:cardcaptorz@bishoujo.com



	2. The Email

Sorry for the wait minna

Sorry for the wait minna! Enjoy the next!

The Girl Replying Me

Chapter 1

By:Spring's Seranade

Sakura opened her labtop and went to check her email. She clicked "compose" and smiled evilly. She selected "Little Wolf" as the receipt typed her message:

_Dear Little Wolf,_

_ _

_Hello to you! Guess who I am!_

_ _

_Kishiko T._

_ _

Sakura grinned again and pressed "Send"

Sakura next sent an email to Tomoyo.

_Hi!_

_ _

_I've got a really good plan! I've just emailed Syaoran but he doesn't know it's me!! Don't' tell him Tomoyo! I'm going to see if he really knows who I am! My fake name is Kishiko T.! If he asks you anything, don't tell him!!!_

_ _

_Sakura_

_ _

"Kaijuu! Time for dinner!"

"Coming! And I'm NOT a kaijuu!!"

Spring's Seranade:Gomen for the short chapter! On the next chapter, it will be Syaoran's P.O.V.

Ja ne! 

_ _

_ _

_ _


	3. In the chatroom

Spring-chan:'kay, real busy tonite

Spring-chan:'kay, real busy tonite.*pant* gomen for the long wait. Oh yeah and arigato gozaimasu to Chica for telling my STUPID mistake! 

The Girl Replying Me

Chapter 2

By:Spring's Seranade

Li Syaoran opened his laptop and went to check his email.

"Kishiko T." He frowned and typed a message back.

_I should be asking you the same question._

'Good, nice and simple.' He thought.

~*~

At the same time, Sakura went online. She was first exited when she saw that Syaoran had emailed her, but frowned at his message.

'This is going to be harder than I thought' she thought.

_You're Little Wolf ne?Now tell who I am._

_ _

_Kishiko T._

~*~

Syaoran grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen and went back to his laptop to see if the mysterious girl was.

_Yeah, I know who you are, you're a baka and that's all I know._

_ _

When he pressed send, there was a pop-up screen.

**"Kishiko T." is online. Would you like to chat with him/her?**

Syaoran selected "Yes" and waited for a reply.

__**Kishiko T:Konnichiwa!**

** **

**Little Wolf:What do you want?**

** **

**Kishiko T.:Who am I?**

** **

**Little Wolf:I already answered that.**

** **

**Kishiko T:Be more specific. Other people can be bakas too.**

** **

**Little Wolf:Kinomoto Sakura**

** **

**Kishiko T.:No, Who's she?**

** **

**Little Wolf:Baka**

** **

**Little Wolf has left the chatroom**

** **

Sakura sighed. 

'Maybe doing this isn't a good idea.'

**Kishiko T. has left the chatroom**

Spring-chan: Okay, hope this an medium length chapter and satisfying for Anima Mouse. Ja ne!(Until a few more days)


	4. To tell or not to tell.That is the quest...

Spring-chan:Yo Denise Wong Denise Wong 2 57 2001-11-11T03:28:00Z 2001-11-11T04:25:00Z 2 531 3032 DJW 25 6 3723 9.2720 

Spring-chan:Yo!'Sup?Heheh^^;….Anyway, here's the next chapter. Gomen for the LoNg wait!

Disclaimer's Note:Don't own it.Clamp does.

The Girl Replying Me

Chapter 3

By: spring's seranade

Lunch, the next day at school… 

          "So, when are you going to tell Syaoran about 'you-know-what'?" Tomoyo asked as she and Sakura sat down at a bench.

"Tell me about what?" a voice asked from above the tree they were sitting by.

"Uhhh..hi Syaoran.." Sakura replied in an uncertain tone. Syaoran leapt from the branch he was standing on and did a flip in the air before he landed perfectly.

"So what?" He asked suspiciously. He glared at them.

"It's none of your business Syaoran." Tomoyo gave him one of her rare glares herself. But the only reason she did it was for Sakura's sake. Syaoran was surprised at first but seeing Tomoyo glare at him like that, bothered him. He gave them one last death glare and left them. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Okay, he's gone now. Now answer my question!"

"Well, I haven't really decided yet…."

"C'mon! Are you going to wait till your birthday?!"

"Hmm…Tomoyo, I love your ideas. Let's choose that date then!" Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

"What?!?!?! That's like, a month away!!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I chose it." 

Tomoyo sighed. Putting up with her best friend was hard.

                                                ~*~

At home, Sakura went to check her email, as usual. Syaoran had emailed her.

_Dear Baka_

_Hi and bye. I am blocking you so have a good time sending messages to yourself._

_Little Wolf._

'Great, so good for trying to keep this for a month. I wonder why he's being so rude.'

Suddenly, she felt anger; anger she never felt before for Syaoran. She frowned at her laptop. She immediately turned her laptop off and slammed it, wishing it were Syaoran's head. She stormed out of the house and slammed the door as hard as she could. 

"Sakura?" her father said in a puzzling voice. He wore a worried expression. It was rare for him to see Sakura this angry.

                                                          ~*~

Sakura stormed all the way to Syaoran's apartment. When she got there, she gave the door a good smack with her hand.

"Li Syaoran, come out immediately!!!" Sakura shouted so loud that the neighbor's plugged their ears and started to call the front desk.

Syaoran, being very surprised himself, walked to the door, thinking Sakura was a policewoman or something. 'Now what in the world have a done wrong?'

"What's your probl-Sakura?" he exclaimed.

"Li Syaoran, follow me now!!!" She said angrily. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his apartment.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!?"

She ignored his comment like he wasn't even there. They finally arrived at Penguin Park.

"Answer me Sakura!" Luckily, there wasn't anyone there to listen to their argument. Sakura pointed a finger straight at him accusingly.

"Syaoran, admit what you did!!"

"What did I do?" he replied innocently.

"Don't give me that 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about crap!'(A/N: Quote from Wish-chan's fic. Credit to her) You know what you did wrong!!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sakura glared at him. Her finger was still pointed at him. There was a small silence between the two for a moment except for Sakura's heavy breathing.

Syaoran broke the silence. "Sakura, you're Kishiko T. right?" Sakura was surprised that he caught on to what she was trying to say. She let down her finger.

TO BE CONTINUED…… 

Spring-chan:HAHAHAHA!! I am SO evil!!!!CLIFFHANGER!!!=P *starts dancing around like a maniac* Oh well…u guys will just have to wait! BTW, here's something to make you even more angry. Well, what is Sakura going to say? "Yes." Or "No". Will she use violence?Words?Or will she do something….let's say…different…? 


	5. The End...

Spring-chan:Okay, the one you've been waiting for…THE last chapter! Here goes!

The Girl Replying Me

Chapter 4

By: spring's seranade

            There was a moment of silence again, but Sakura's breathing was softer. 

"Fine, I am Kishiko T., SO WHAT?!??!" Sakura suddenly yelled. Afraid of what he was going to say next, she ran quickly away before he was able to say what was next.

"Sakura, wait!!" But his plea was too late. She had already running back to the direction of her house. 'Okay, now what?' Syaoran asked himself. He forced himself to go back home. 'How could she keep this from me? What is she hiding? Am I….am I…in love with her?'

Afraid of the thought, he kicked a rock on the sidewalk to clear his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's House…

Sakura lay on her back for a while. 'Why did I spill? Why did I tell him the truth?  I mean, I hate him!'

" You hate who?" Kero asked, popping up from her drawer. Sakura, surprised, did not actually noticed that she had said. "I hate him!" in real life.

"No one, no one at all." She answered.

Kero raised an eyebrow. "Well, if there's anything you want to tell me then tell me."

"No," Sakura smiled assuringly. "It's nothing. Good night!" Then she pulled her covers up and smacked her head on her pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday, the next day…

Sakura walked down the street, on her way to mall to shop for new clothes. She browsed around for a while and bought herself a simple light blue crop t-shirt. When she went out of the store, there was someone waiting for her.

"So Sakura, tell me. Why'd you keep it a secret for so long?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much."

She ignored him and quickly walked away. Syaoran caught up to her again. "C'mon, answer my question!"

She still kept ignoring him. Syaoran stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Look, Sakura, if you don't want to talk here, let's talk in the park then!"

"Fine."

They walked to the park in silence. "Now what?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, all I want to say is…uhhh. uuhh…ummm.."

"What?!"

"Willyougooutwidme?"

"Huh?"

"Will..will you go out…with..me" ' Oh man, what have I said?!?!?!?'

'What? A date with HIM?!?!? No way, NO WAY!'

'Just say no…'a loud voice inside her said.

'Go! You like him don't you? I mean c'mon! You think about him day and night!!' the smaller voice said.

'Okay, for sure she's not going. Great job Syaoran!!' Syaoran thought sarcastically.

"Okay." 'What?!?!? What did I just say?!?!?!?' 

"Um, um, yeah…great! I'll meet you for dinner at the Seafood restaurant across the mall. Okay?"

"Yeah…hai.."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um..yeah…bye" Syaoran spoke up finally.

"See..see you tomorrow then."

They went in their own directions back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Sakura's Room….

"WHY…WHY… IN THE WORLD DID YOU MAKE A DATE WITH…WITH..THAT…" for a while, Kero found it hard to continue. He seemed to be pondering what he was supposed to call Syaoran without saying words he wasn't supposed to say.

"Oh never mind…."

"I don't know, I guess I really do-wait a moment!!! Who told YOU I had a date with Syaoran?!?!?!"

"Ohhh!" Kero turned red in the face. "Heheheh…well, you know." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"You weren't using a Sakura card were you?"

"Well….you see…"

"No need to explain Kero. No pudding for a week!!!"

"WHAT?!?!!?!?!?" Kero exclaimed. "NOOO!!!!! MY LOVELY PUDDING FRIENDS!!!!" 

Sakura sweat-dropped at Kero sobbing about not having pudding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday, after school…..

"Do you think this dress looks nice? Or this one? Arguuhh! I can't decide!! Help Kero!!" Sakura asked.

"They both look ugly." Kero mumbled, still mad about the pudding.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID THE PINK ONE LOOKS BETTER!" Kero yelled.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Great, I'm 10 minutes early!' I'm not THAT exited am I?' Syaoran asked himself while glancing at his watch.

"Syaoran!" Sakura panted for breath when she arrived. "Am I late?"

"No…" Syaoran replied admiring her new outfit. "You look beautiful."

"Oh!" Sakura blushed. "Thanks."

"Shall we go in now?"

"Sure!"

'She seems warmer now. That's good.' Syaoran thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the dinner….

"Yum! Thanks for the meal!" Sakura said satisfactorily.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the meal? Excuse me?"

"What? Aren't you paying?"

"No…"

"Huh? But you invited me!"

"But still, girls always have to pay!"

Sakura gave him one of her sweetest, innocent, plus sarcastic smiles. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"' Kay fine I'll pay."

Syaoran asked for the check and his eyes widened at the price. 

"Thank you. Come back another day!" their waiter said. "I don't think I'LL ever come back." Syaoran muttered as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Umm…Syaoran?" Sakura said as Syaoran walked her home. "I just wanted to say thanks and also, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you yesterday. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah…sure…" he replied inching a little closer to her. Syaoran closed his eyes, so did Sakura. Their lips touched passionately as a full moon appeared behind them.

END~~~~~

Spring-chan: Sorry, that was the only ending I could think of. -_-;. Oh well! YAY! I'm done!! Wohoo! I REALLY hope that this is long enough. TO give you a better picture, it was 4 pages on Microsoft Word. Next I'm going to do an S+S Christmas special!


End file.
